Realeza
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: La princesa Zelda ha vivido feliz en el palacio. Lo que más le gustaba en la vida era poder leer cualquier tipo de libro, pero diferentes acontecimientos cambian su vida de mal a peor. Para superar las cosas, conoce a un joven, quien la apoyó, escuchó y le dio consejos. Para su desgracia, el joven pierde la vida después. Hyrule basado en Twilight Princess y Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1

-"Hace muchos años, Hyrule era una tierra vacía, no había nada, ni una sola roca. Pero un día, tres diosas descendieron. Unidas, las tres iniciaron la creación de Hyrule; Din, diosa de la fuerza, creó las tierras y sus montañas, Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría, fue la responsable de la creación de las leyes y la magia y Farore, la diosa del valor, fue quien creó toda clase de vida. De esta manera nació todo lo que conocemos"-.

Una mujer joven detuvo su lectura, observaba a su hija, que se encontraba en su cama, lista para dormir. Ambas tenían sus ojos de color azul cielo y eran muy similares, la diferencia era el color del cabello de la chica, esta lo tenía castaño, mientras que el de su madre era dorado.

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad, no debía tener más de los cuatro años.

-"Las tres diosas al terminar la creación, antes de partir al mundo de los cielos, crearon una reliquia que representaría su poder: la Trifuerza.- continuó con el relato su madre. -Se dice que este poder dorado se encuentra en el Reino Sagrado, y sólo el que logre obtener todo el poder de la Trifuerza, podría hacer realidad uno de sus deseos.

También se cuenta que aquel regalo de las diosas refleja el alma de su poseedor, si una persona de corazón justo y noble toca la reliquia, llevará al reino a una era dorada de paz y prosperidad, pero, si lo hace alguien con el corazón corrompido, Hyrule caerá en las tragedias y desgracias.

Por esta razón, las diosas había decidido que para hacerse con la Trifuerza completa, era necesario tener un equilibrio de las tres fuerzas: el poder, sabiduría y el valor.

Si aquella persona no tiene el equilibrio de los tres, la Trifuerza se divide, concediéndole solo un fragmento, el del elemento que más lo defina, mientras que las otras dos partes serían entregadas por las Diosas a otras dos personas, quienes debían cumplir con los valores de los fragmentos restantes".

-¿Y luego?- preguntó la niña que no había dejado de escuchar toda la historia, de una manera le fascinaba. Su madre rió un poco, a veces la chica podía ser un poco impaciente. -¿Qué es divertido?- preguntó con inocencia la pequeña. Por otro lado su madre siguió con la lectura:

-"Para que la Trifuerza no cayera en manos equivocadas, la Espada Maestra fue usada como la última barrera para poder acceder al Reino sagrado, y de esta manera pocos lograrían obtener el poder de las diosas.

Ésta arma, es capaz de desterrar el mal y está oculta en algún lugar para que sólo un héroe digno pueda blandirla en tiempos de necesidad"- terminó con aquella leyenda.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la niña.

-Por ahora sí.- dijo la madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acerca e un poco más a su hija –Zelda ya debes dormir, ya es tarde- dijo su madre mientras cerraba el libro. –Que descanses- dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana mami- dijo la niña y su madre se fue, no sin antes apagar la linterna que iluminaba la habitación.

...

Desde ese día la chica había mostrado más interés en las leyendas y demás historias que involucraran la Trifuerza, quería saber más sobre la historia de Hyrule, sean falsas o verdaderas. Las leyendas de los héroes que habían salvado a Hyrule no faltaron, la chica vivía casi en la biblioteca, rodeada de montones de libros. Pero eso no es era lo único que leía, también quería saber más sobre los demás reinos, las criaturas y seres que habitaban en las diferentes regiones y esto la impulsó a querer realizar aventuras para conocer aquellas maravillas del mundo... Pero a ser la princesa no tenía esa libertad, por lo que los libros fueron los únicos que trataban de llenar ese vacío que habitaba en ella, de sentir aquellas emociones intensas que sólo las personas normales eran capaces de vivir.

Sus padres se preocupaban un poco al verla todos los días así, de alguna manera les parecía que la chica era algo aislada de los demás, metida sólo en los libros, pero, al mismo tiempo, ellos sentían orgullo por el interés que la chica demostraba sobre el reino y de la sabiduría que adquiría durante el tiempo. La reina y el rey vieron como su hija crecía aprendiendo lo máximo de los libros que tenía y cómo cada vez adquiría nuevos conocimientos y compraba todo libro que llamara su atención. Sí, les preocupaba, pero ellos también habían pasado por lo mismo, así que sabían lo que su hija sentía en esos momentos, el espíritu de aventurero, de un aventurero que se encontraba atrapado, sin la libertad que le permitiría viajar. La reina, quien compartía más similitudes con su hija además de apariencia, era quien comprendía más a la chica, ya que ambas eran grandes lectoras y tenían aquel anhelo de explorar hasta el más pequeño de los rincones del reino.

La princesa, que ya tenía quince años en ese entonces, solía ver el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, viendo las nubes que se movían lentamente al ritmo del viento, imaginando mil y un aventuras, a jinetes de dragones, cazadores de bestias, grandes bosques, criaturas incomprendidas y maravillosas, nuevos reinos y tierras... En pocas palabras, era una soñadora, vivía en sus fantasías. Pero también podía imaginar todos lo peligros que habitaban en el reino, criaturas despiadadas, asesinos, e incluso las catástrofes que la naturaleza solía causar, como la erupción de un volcán, tormentas, terremotos...

El rey, quien era un hombre fiel a las costumbres y tradiciones del reino, no tenía ni la menor duda de que su hija sería una gran gobernante, claro, después de que se olvidara de sus sueños de aventura e ideales infantiles.

La chica además de haber demostrado poder controlar la situación por muy difícil que fuera, también había demostrado seguir fielmente sus propios ideales, cosa que llegaba a ser un problema, ya que ella no miraba de la misma manera al mundo que su padre, además de ser muy testaruda cuando tomaba una decisión. Si, era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero tenía sus defectos, cosa que se arreglaría cuando fuera mayor y se case con un persona digna de ser Rey...

Aunque ese era el problema. Zelda se había vuelto rebelde y no siempre obedecía a sus padres, comportamiento que no era aceptable ni apropiado para una princesa...

-Pero padre, yo no quiero casarme con alguien al menos que sea con la persona que ame... Y que él me ame a mí- decía la princesa mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, donde se encontraban los dos, dispuesta irse ya del lugar.

-Esos son sueños infantiles, eres una princesa, no se te permitirá ir con cualquiera, tienes que casarte con un noble o príncipe, para gobernar a reino de manera justa, a si dictan las reglas...- el rey realizó una pausa -Pero con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo a pesar de todo- dijo el hombre, recordando que él no pudo casarse con la mujer que amaba... Pero después de conocer a su esposa, aprendió a amarla, y a su hija también.

Esa es la realidad, entre la realeza no se les permitía contraer matrimonio por amor, siempre es por lo que sus padres decidan, por conveniencia, pero... ¿Podía cambiar? Zelda sabía todo eso, pero estaba segura de poder lograr que las cosas fueran diferentes, sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de lograrlo...

-Pero padre, ¿qué no se pueden cambiar esas absurdas tradiciones?- dijo algo molesta la princesa.

-No es posible, cambiar algo que ha estado presente desde el inicio de los tiempos, es como tratar de cambiar la anatomía de un árbol o tratar de convertir una roca en una rosa.- decía su padre.

-Pero yo no lo acepto, no es justo, ¡no me obligarás a casarme con un hombre cualquiera que no conozco!, ¡yo decidiré con quien formaré una familia, quien será mi esposo y a qué edad me casaré!

-¡Nadie obtiene todo lo que desea, debes aprender eso!

-Pero yo...

-Sin peros, debes hacer lo que se te ordene- lo interrumpió su padre.

-Pero yo no quiero, no lo acepto, no me obligarás- dijo la princesa y trató de salir del lugar, pero su padre la detuvo.

-¿Crees que yo amaba a tu madre cuando nos obligaron a casarnos? ¡No!, ¡ellos me obligaron!, lo hicieron sabiendo que yo amaba a otra mujer, ella, quien fue asesinada, lo hicieron frente a mis ojos... ¡Y sólo para que la olvidara y me casara con tu madre!- el rey había perdido su paciencia dejando a lado las formalidades y levantando la voz.

Esas palabras habían logrado que Zelda guardara silencio durante segundos, asimilando lo que le había revelado su padre. Fue impactante, ¿como es que podía su padre vivir con la culpa de ser el responsable de la muerte de esa mujer?, ¿qué pensaría de la reina?, ¿odiaba a su madre?, ¿las despreciaba a las dos?

-Pero,- continúo el rey -después de haberme perdonado, después de haber perdonado a tu madre y a mis padres, aprendí que la vida era más difícil de lo que aparentaba. Aprendí a querer a mi esposa... A amar a mi familia. Es por eso, hija, que quiero que aprendas a aceptar el destino que eligieron las diosas para nosotros...

-...- Zelda guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Podría aceptar hacer lo que su padre le pedía, pero algo le decía que no lograría vivir con alguien desconocido y menos formar una familia. No, ella no lo aceptaría, no podía, debía lograr encontrar otra manera de convertirse en reina sin necesidad del matrimonio.

–Pero eso no lo decidieron las diosas, fueron tus padres, al igual que ahora...- dijo Zelda después de un tiempo reflexionando.

-Entiende que es lo mejor para todos- decía su padre mientras se aproximaba.

-¡No!- la joven se apartó de él con violencia -eso no es cierto, las elecciones no las realizaron pensando en los demás, si no es ustedes mismos, con sus ideales egoístas de expansión y dominio, nunca piensan en los otros y menos en como nos sentimos.- la castaña hizo una pausa- Quiero que comprendas que yo nunca me casaré con alguien a quien no quiero, mi vida yo la decido ¡Mételo en tu cabeza de anciano decrépito, no me harás cambiar de opinión!- adiós respeto al padre...

-¡Cuida esa lengua muchachita!, ¡tú harás lo que yo decida, chiquilla maleducada!- el rey estaba ya muy molesto, su hija nunca la había faltado el respeto de esa manera. Debía hacer algo al respecto, como todo padre. –Vete a tu habitación- ordenó, no valía la pena alargar la discusión, conociendo a la princesa...

Su hija ni dijo nada más, a regañadientes aceptó lo que dijo el rey y se dirigió a su cuarto si dignarse a ver a su padre.

Por otra parte el rey se dirigió a la salida también, pero no a su habitación, pues tenía el castigo perfecto para la jovencita, ya era hora de que aprendiera a ver la realidad y salir de su mundo de fantasía...

Durante su trayecto, la chica comenzó a sentirse mal, no debió hablare así a su padre, no era correcto. Un poco arrepentida la chica llegó a su habitación. Deseaba poder cambiar las cosas, cambiar el pasado, pero no era posible y ella lo sabía.

Pero su tristeza duró poco, pues recordó la razón de la discusión: su padre había ofrecido su mano a un joven noble, que según su padre era el perfecto para convertirse en rey. Durante unos minutos estuvo pensando en lo sucedido desde hace semanas atrás ¿es que acaso no podía tener una charla normal con su padre?, no, tenía que ser sobre bodas y posibles pretendientes... Que se vayan al diablo todos, ella no aceptaría vivir con alguien desconocido y menos tener una familia. Ahora mismo deseaba más que nada no ser una princesa...

Esa tarde no volvieron a hablarse, la hora de la cena llegó y los tres, padres e hija, ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, su madre estaba preocupada por la situación de ambos y su padre seguía mostrando su mal humor.

Si tan sólo la chica comprendiera que ser una princesa era una gran responsabilidad, no podía tener el lujo de enamorarse como una joven normal y menos vivir sus deseadas aventuras por el reino.

Todos pasan por ello, comprenden la fría y cruel realidad, donde nadie podía tener todo lo que deseaban y que para ello era necesario mucho esfuerzo y trabajo. Eso aún no lo tenía muy claro la joven, pero lo descubriría de una manera nada agradable...

Mientras tanto, la reina no podía comprender muy bien la situación, ninguno de los dos le había contado lo que había sucedido, pero sí de algo estaba segura, era de que habían tenido una discusión, pero no como las anteriores, al parecer había logrado enfurecer a su esposo, pero... ¿Podría intervenir esa vez?, probablemente no, intentaría hablar con su esposo después par averiguar lo sucedido.

La tensión se percibía en el gran comedor, nadie mencionaba palabra mientras comían, siendo una de las cenas más silenciosas que los tres habían presenciado durante mucho tiempo. Aún cuando los tres habían terminado, siguieron sin decir nada e incluso la reina no había querido hablar, pues ella sabía que no era buena idea en esos momentos.

De esa manera terminó el día para la familia real. La joven aprendería que las cosas nunca pasan como quisieran y que las princesas jamás podían tener las libertades que ella anhelaba...

...

Al día siguiente, la princesa se despertó con mejores ánimos que el día anterior, se vistió con un vestido ligero azul claro y bordados blancos, también se calzó unos zapatos blancos y se recogió un poco el cabello, dejando una parte suelto. Al terminar decidió no usar la tiara que sus padres le dieron, así que dejó en el tocador, donde estaría seguro, al menos un poco. Cuando terminó salió de la habitación y se dirigió fuera del castillo, más precisamente al jardín real. A diferencia de otras ocaciones no llevaba consigo algún libro o algún cuaderno. Esta vez sólo tomó asiento y observó la naturaleza. La brisa era fresca, las flores resplandecían gracias a la luz del sol. Los árboles, el cielo, las nubes, todo se veía muy tranquilo, sin duda sería un hermoso día.

Pero el ambiente pacífico no duró mucho, pronto la joven detectó un desagradable aroma que no le agradó en lo absoluto. El humo subía lentamente y se apreciaba que había un incendio, a al menos algo estaba en llamas. No era muy lejos, era cerca del palacio pero la princesa no mostró mucho interés, igual no podría salir.

Como el lugar ya no le parecía tan tranquilo, decidió ir a su habitación, o al menos hasta la hora del desayuno. Durante su trayecto vio al personal cargando grandes cajas de madera. Esto sí que despertó su interés, pero no se le permitió acercarse.

Algo molesta se dirigió a la biblioteca, a buscar algo de tranquilidad en sus amados libros. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sección donde solían estar las historias y novelas que leía, aquellas de aventureros, misterios e incluso cuentos. Pero no estaban allí. Un poco nerviosa continuo buscando en otros lugares, posiblemente los habían cambiado de lugar, pero aún así no los encontró. Buscó en todas las secciones, estanterías, leía los títulos pero no encontraba ninguno de los que buscaba. Desesperada, salió de la biblioteca real y se dirigió a otra habitación, donde también tenía algunos de sus libros. Nada. No encontró nada. Trató de relajarse, tal vez estaban haciendo un cambio, reorganizarían la biblioteca o algo.

-No están aquí- escuchó la voz de su madre. Ella se encontraba cerca de su hija, se había aproximado lentamente sin que Zelda se dio cuenta.

-Tu padre...- pero la reina no terminó su frase. Se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos –Lo siento mucho, no puede hacer nada...

La chica no necesitó de más explicaciones. El aroma del jardín, las cajas, la falta de aquellos libros... No podía estar más claro, pero no quería creerlo.

Zelda se retiró de la habitación, caminaba con prisa hacia la salida del palacio, sabía que no lograría nada, pero quería intentarlo. Pronto comenzó a correr por los pasillos, aún más preocupada, ¿ese era su castigo?, ¿realmente su padre haría eso?, ¿acaso lo que pedía era demasiado? Arrepentimiento. Ella se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, era su culpa, jamás debió discutir así con su padre, no debió llamarlo así. Aceptar lo que su padre decía, eso era lo mejor, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo con él...

La princesa trataba de llegar lo más rápido a las afueras del castillo, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no tenía tiempo. Cruzó la puerta que marcaba la salida y siguió corriendo tratando de llegar a aquella hoguera que veía a lo lejos...

Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Podía ver cómo se quemaban las páginas, portadas, dibujos... Todo se consumía por el fuego. Los guardias se acercaron a la joven, evitando su paso, incluso trataron de llevarla al castillo pero no lo hicieron. El rey había intervenido. ¿Qué pasaría con la chica?, ella sólo vio como los libros se reducían a cenizas, estaba tan triste, per también furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario...

 **Hola!, regresé después de un corto tiempo XD**

 **Se que ste cap es algo corto, pero es sólo el inicio y no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos, además no tengo muchos ánimos estos días...**

 **Me siento mal por no poder seguir escribiendo, no he tenido muchas ideas en estos días y siento que tardaré mucho para poder publicar más capítulos, eso incluye las otras historias con las que he estado trabajando.**

 **Pero bueno, por favor denme su opinión, me gustaría saber lo que piensan.**

 **Si les gusta puede que continúe con la historia, pero si no, pues los dejaré así, al menos durante un tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguientes fueron un tormento para la chica, se sentía muy mal, no tenía ánimos para nada, ya no se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia y no dirigía palabra alguna a su padre, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora se sentía muy desdichada, al punto de desear jamás haber sido una princesa, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía más sola que nunca.

Los libros que quedaban ya los había leído una y a otra vez, casi todos trataban de la historia de Hyrule, leyendas, regiones, geografía, costumbres o pueblos... Pero no eran suficientes.

Desde aquel día, la princesa trataba de no hacer enfadar a su padre, ya no quería contradecirlo y aceptaba sus decisiones, aunque no le agradaran. Y eso incluía aceptar casarse con aquel noble.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, ya que había encontrado una nueva manera de pasar el tiempo. Por las tardes salía a dar un paseo por el pueblo, intentaba tratar de salir sola y que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Esas horas eran las únicas que disfrutaba más, estar sola y alejada del palacio la tranquilizaba un poco. Poder disfrutar del pacífico ambiente del pueblo, observar a los niños jugar, los adultos en sus diferentes trabajos. Era lamentable que no se le permitiera el paso a la librería ni a la biblioteca, había guardias que vigilaban por si ella trataba de entrar.

—Supongo que hoy no será distinto— dijo para sí la chica mientras veía el atardecer. No era tan tarde, pero daba vista a un paisaje muy tranquilo.

Ese día llevaba un vestido de dos piensas, color gris ycafé claro. Además también traía un abrigo y botas de cuero. Había tratado de usar lo menos llamativo para que nadie la reconociera, o al menos, sea más difícil reconocerla.

Ella se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, donde había una fuente que siempre estaba activa, además allí también habían diferentes puestos por los alrededores, se encontraba en lo que sería la cafetería. Había pedido una taza de café con tal de que la dejaran estar un tiempo allí, ya que las mesas y sillas eran exclusivas para los clientes...

Un poco aburrida, Zelda observó a su alrededor, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y había mucha gente. Nada de eso le llamó la atención, por lo que se dedicó a ver su bebida, estaba aún caliente y la espuma seguía presente.

"Dentro de un par de años tendré que casarme, ¿qué haré?" pensó mientras recordaba que había aceptado lo que su padre había dicho. No estaba de acuerdo, pero ya no quería tener que pasar por lo mismo, no con lo poco que le quedaba...

—¡Hola!, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría tomar asiento?— escuchó, luego levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven, que no debía ser mayor que ella. La chica era pelirroja, de ojos verde claro, su ropa era humilde, como cualquier ciudadano. Pero rápido reaccionó y decidió responder.

—No hay problema— dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no lo logró. La chica al parecer se dio cuenta, pero no quiso hacer preguntas.

—¿No es lindo?, desde aquí hay una vista perfecta al atardecer— la joven dijo una vez que se había sentado, tratando de animar a la princesa.

—Sí, es precioso...

Y era cierto, desde donde se encontraban se podía ver el paisaje, las praderas siendo iluminadas por los rayos del sol, el pueblo reflejando la luz, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte... No había palabras para describirlo, simplemente era hermoso. Por un momento Zelda mostró una leve sonrisa, lo cuál alegró a su acompañante.

—Cuando me siento triste, me gusta ver el atardecer, me hace sentir mejor— comentó la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de aquel paisaje.

En ese momento llegó uno de los meseros (camarero, mozo, como prefieran), y al parecer la chica ya había escogido algo de tomar. Luego de un momento en silencio la chica prestó su atención a la princesa.

—Oh, perdón, donde están mis modales, soy Malon, mucho gusto— se presentó la chica mientras sonreía.

—¿Malon?— dijo Zelda, su nombre le parecía familiar. Por otro lado, la chica parecía esperar algo, pero la princesa estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Cuando por fin reaccionó, estaba algo apenada. —Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída, mi nombre es...— pero no terminó, ya que no podía decirle, sabría de inmediato quien era. —Soy Sarah, es un placer.

—Y dime Sarah, ¿qué te tiene tan triste?, ¿ocurrió algo?— preguntó la pelirroja preocupada, se notaba que era bastante curiosa, y observadora, ya que a pesar de los intentos de la princesa de ocultar sus emociones, pudo ver su tristeza.

—No es nada— dijo Zelda, tenía que evitar ese tema, no quería contarle nada a alguien que apenas conocía de pocos minutos.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme no hay problema, igual ¿quién soy yo para preguntarte?

Por un momento la joven princesa agradeció su comprensión, ya que no eran amigas ni conocidas y probablemente ni se volverían a ver después. Un silencio incómodo invadió a las dos, no se dirigieron más palabras.

—Perdone la tardanza, aquí tiene— rompió el silencio un joven de cabello oscuro mientras ponía una taza y con una tetera comenzaba a servir el té.

—Muchas gra...

—¿Desea algo más?— interrumpió el muchacho, se veía nervioso. Por un momento se concentró en la joven pelirroja.

—No...

—¿Está segura?— dijo el joven volviendo su atención a la taza, para darse cuenta de que se había derramado el té. -¡Diosas!, perdóneme, ahora mismo limpiaré este desastre.

—Si quieres pue...

—¡No!, y-yo lo haré— dijo ya rojo como tomate.

—Está bien, yo...— pero no terminó de hablar, pues vio que el chico se había ido —¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—No... No lo sé— dijo entre risas Zelda, pues le había causado gracia aquello. Malon era una chica bastante atractiva, desde que la vio pudo apreciar que era especial, pero la alegría que expresaba la hacía incluso más bella. No le extrañó ver actuar así al muchacho.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Hice algo malo?

—Eres muy inocente...— susurró la princesa —No, no has hecho nada— contestó a la pregunta mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de su café.

—Los chicos son tan extraños...

En ese momento, el mismo joven regresó muy apenado y con la vista gacha. Se veía que aún estaba muy nervioso pero continuó con su trabajo.

—Disculpe las molestias, aquí tiene— dijo una vez que había servido el té sin derramarlo —¿Algo más?

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que...

—¡Excelente!, si me permite, me retiro— volvió a interrumpir a la joven, dejando a la chica un poco molesta.

—No hay problema, gracias por...

—Espero disfrute del té, hasta luego— habló el chico aún colorado y luego se marchó con velocidad a atender otras mesas.

—Se ve que tenía prisa— dijo divertida Zelda.

—¿Qué le pasa?, ¡no me dejó terminar de hablar!— comentó la chica de ojos verdes.

—Yo creo que tiene sus razones— la princesa dijo a la vez que seguía con su bebida. Aún le hacía gracia lo que había ocurrido.

—Supongo que sí— dijo la pelirroja. Luego observó a su compañera, quien ya no se veía triste y eso la alegró. —Probablemente sea por el festival...

—¿Festival?— preguntó con curiosidad la princesa.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?— dijo la chica algo asombrada, a lo que la princesa asintió —Todos los años se realiza el festival de año nuevo, se celebra la llegada de un nuevo año y de la primavera, así como se veneran a las diosas— comenzó a narrar la joven pelirroja, pero se detuvo un momento para tomar de su té —Durante este festival— continuó—, acostumbramos llevar a nuestra pareja, amigos y familia, como símbolo de amor y armonía— por un momento la chica dejo de sonreír y tomó un sorbo del té —También se realizan varios juegos, bailes y hay mucha música y comida —dijo recuperando aquella sonrisa, y también un poco emocionada —Pero sobre todo, es un día donde podemos compartir nuestros ideales, convivir y divertirnos.

—Parece genial...— comentó la princesa. Ella jamás había asistido a ninguno de ese tipo de fiestas, lo que la hacía deprimirse un poco.

—Y lo es...— afirmó Malon mientras continuaba con su bebida —Pero basta de hablar de eso, ¿porque vendrás, cierto?, yo iré y mi padre también— dijo muy emocionada.

—No lo sé...— dijo pensativa la castaña, pues sabía que era muy arriesgado.

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Tal vez, si tengo tiempo.

—De acuerdo, si es así, podemos ir las dos juntas, ¿no es emocionante?, ¡podremos divertirnos!— dijo animada la pelirroja.

Durante los siguientes minutos, las dos hablaron un poco y se conocieron mejor. A la princesa le pareció una chica muy simpática y agradable.

—Y ese día logré convencer a mi padre de conservar a aquella potranca— terminó de narrar la joven.

—Fue genial...— dijo la princesa. Aunque, en su opinión, cualquiera intentaría salvar la vida de un animal de pocos días de nacido. —Desearía poder verla.

—Algún día te la mostraré y verás que es una yegua hermosa.

—De eso no tengo duda...

—Mmm...— se veía pensativa Malon mientras veía detalladamente a su acompañante—Sabes, desde que te vi me recordaste mucho a nuestra princesa.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Zelda tratando de no parece nerviosa, si no sorprendida.

—Sí, pero también puedo ver que son muy diferentes— añadió la joven pelirroja —digo, la princesa siempre está dentro del palacio. Además, nunca la he visto en persona, pero dicen que nunca muestra su estado de ánimo, siempre oculta sus sentimientos y sobre todo, es muy hermosa. Aunque tú también eres muy bella.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro! Y eres todavía más bonita cuando sonríes.

—Gracias— dijo nerviosa la princesa —tú también eres muy bonita.

—¿Enserio lo crees?

—Oh, vamos, ninguna mujer es fea, todas son hermosas.

—Jeje, puede que tengas razón— dijo alegre la joven mientras se levantaba —Bueno, fue un gusto charlar contigo, pero tengo que irme ya, mi padre me espera.

—Sí, fue agradable poder hablar, ¡nos vemos!

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta?— preguntó antes de marcharse.

—Sería genial... Pero no creo que pueda.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mmm... No estoy del todo segura... Pero si puedo trataré de asistir.

—Esta bien si no puedes venir, pero si tienes tiempo te esperaré aquí a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

—N-No es necesario que esperes, no me gustaría causar molestias.

—No hay problema, estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré— la chica le guiñó un ojo y se retiró, claro que primero pagó por el té. Pero no dejó de mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

Aunque Zelda sabía que no podría asistir, la chica se veía tan ilusionada que realmente deseaba poder ir. Pero sabía que no sería posible.

Sería muy difícil conseguir salir del palacio de nuevo, y no podía quedarse allí, tenía que regresar o levantaría sospechas.

La princesa también pagó por la bebida y se retiró de allí.

Siempre que salía trataba de no llevar consigo nada con lo que la puedan identificar, como su pequeña corona y joyas. Además su vestimenta por lo general era como la de cualquier ciudadano, un vestido sencillo y zapatos o sandalias. Trataba de no llamar la atención y menos de los guardias. De suerte durante ese tiempo que había estado de visita al pueblo nadie mostraba mucho interés, sólo los hombres y jóvenes que no sólo a ella observaban, si no a todas las mujeres y muchachas que se encontraban allí. Eso le desagradaba a la princesa, razón por la cual evitaba pasar mucho tiempo allí.

"Será mejor que regrese pronto al palacio antes de que sea más tarde" pensaba la joven mientras se retiraba del lugar, tomando un camino algo abandonado.

Ella conocía los caminos de casi todo el pueblo, pero usaba pasadizos que había descubierto en antiguos libros y planos del palacio y los alrededores. "Después de todo si fueron útiles" dijo mentalmente mientras recordaba todos aquellos caminos secretos, que bien, fueron diseñados para casos de emergencias, para la princesa eran su única vía de escape de su "prisión".

El callejón estaba abandonado y algo descuidado, era normal considerando que nadie vivía por allí. Sin duda era bastante arriesgado, pero ella conocía a la perfección la zona, nadie pasaría por los alrededores.

Pronto entró por las alcantarillas... Sí, ese lugar poco agradable. Había llovido días antes por lo que aún conservaba algo de agua. Puede que no muchos se atrevan a entrar, pero para la princesa era su vía de escape, la única manera de salir del castillo... Al menos era la única manera sin que la descubrieran y con eso estaba sastifecha.

Era un completo laberinto dentro, pero ella conocía el camino a la perfección, e incluso había dejado algunas marcas para guiarse en caso de que se perdiera. Durante varios minutos caminó siguiendo las direcciones, derecha, izquierda, enfrente, nuevamente izquierda y así.

Con el tiempo llegó al castillo, en una de las habitaciones menos utilizadas y poco frecuentadas. Allí dentro estaban guardadas muchas cajas, baúles, armarios e incluso pinturas. Era un almacén.

También tenía guardado algo para vestirse para cuando salía y regresaba, ya que no consideraba una buena idea que la vieran con esas ropas.

Discretamente recorrió los pasillos hasta su habitación. Se encontraba un poco lejos así que tardó varios minutos para llegar. Suspiró aliviada una vez que llegó frente a su habitación, no había encontrado a nadie por su camino, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito por el susto. Dentro estaba su madre y la observaba molesta. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos mostraban su preocupación. "Genial" pensó al imaginar lo que ocurriría.

—Hola madre— la saludó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Zelda... ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó sin rodeos la reina.

—Dando una vuelta por el palacio— mintió a su madre, pero está al parecer sabía que no decía la verdad.

—Hija, no me mientas— dijo su madre con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Sé que saliste del castillo, siempre lo haces...— dijo la reina soltando un suspiro —Pero siempre lo haces a escondidas. Lo que quiero saber es a dónde fuiste— dijo a modo de reproche.

—¡Pero que dices!, nunca he salido sin su permiso— volvió a mentir la chica. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que su madre la hubiera descubierto.

—Deja de mentirme, soy tu madre.

—...

—Princesa, yo sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero castigarte— dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a preocupada.

—Estaba en el pueblo, en la cafetería— dijo rendida la joven, después intentaría salvarse de esa.

—Seré honesta, ya lo sabía— dijo la reina mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba asiento en una de las pocas sillas que habían en la habitación.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?— cuestionó la princesa, estaba confundida.

—Quería que tú me lo dijeras— contestó la reina —Sé que estás molesta con tu padre... Y que te sientes muy sola.— comenzó a decir la madre —Sé que quieres salir, buscar aventuras, alejarte de nosotros...— dijo lo último un poco triste —aunque sé que tienes tus razones, no es lo correcto— La chica sólo apartó su mirada y guardó silencio. Sabía que lo que decía es verdad. —Pero... No le diré a tu padre— esto logró que la castaña levantara la vista sorprendida. —Necesitas más libertad, yo también pasé por eso. No tiene nada de malo que salgas, pero por favor la próxima vez que lo hagas dime, no quiero que salgas sola, podría ser peligroso.

—¿Lo dices enserio?— dijo asombrada la chica. No esperaba eso. Una parte de ella se sentía muy contenta, mientras que otra parte sentía que era irreal, que probablemente era una broma de su madre.

—Claro que sí— afirmó la reina brindándole una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿Podría salir esta noche?

—Siempre y cuando dejes que alguien te acompañe. Sabes que es muy arriesgado— dijo la reina —pero también tendrías que prometer tener mucho cuidado.

—De acuerdo mamá... ¿Pero quién vendrá conmigo?— Zelda preguntó curiosa. Realmente creía que todo era una broma, pero también creía que su madre sólo quería que fuera feliz, al menos por un tiempo.

—Eso lo sabrás después, ahora prepárate, no querrás llegar tarde al festival— dijo la reina mientras sonreía, había logrado sorprender una vez más a su hija.

—¿Cómo sabes?— preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

—No puedes ocultarle nada a tu madre... Además, ese será mi secreto...— y diciendo esto, la reina salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven más confundida.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que me vista rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo— se dijo Zelda a ella misma mientras empezaba a buscar algo de ropa dentro del armario. Aún seguía sorprendida por lo recién sucedido, pero se sentía muy contenta de que su madre comprendiera y le permitiera salir. Claro que con sus reglas.

Sacó un par de vestidos y zapatos, así como algunos pocos accesorios. Las opciones eran un vestido rosa pastel, con algunos encajes, pero sin dejar de ser sencillo. Su vestido preferido, uno azul claro con bordados blancos, sin ningún adorno o encaje. Por último estaba un vestido color lila, tenía unas pequeñas flores violetas en la parte inferior. Todas aquellas prendas le gustaba mucho, pero al final se decidió por el vestido lila.

Luego cogió unas sandalias blancas con unas pequeñas flores de adorno. Aquello le pareció lo más apropiado. Pero antes de vestirse, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida.

Una vez que había terminado, se puso aquella ropa y se cepilló el cabello. Para terminar pronto, dejó la mayor parte de su cabello suelto, y el resto lo recogió con un broche dorado, pero sencillo, no quería llevar nada que pudiera llamar la atención. Se vio un momento por el espejo y decidió pintar un poco sus labios, de color rojo claro, casi rosa.

Cuando terminó, salió muy alegre de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su madre, para mostrarle que ya estaba lista. Durante su trayecto comenzó a imaginar lo que podría pasar, estaba segura de que serían una noche genial, aunque también pensó que todo aquello podría ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño donde por fin podría salir y ser una chica normal, donde podría ir a una fiesta sin temor a ser juzgada por los demás. Era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Pero si de verdad era así, no quería despertar de ese sueño, quería quedarse para siempre...

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación, tocó la puerta y esperó a que respondiera.

—¿Madre?— preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

—¡Voy enseguida!— escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, su madre ya había dado paso a su hija. La habitación de los soberanos era muy grande, con demasiados muebles, una cama enorme, alfombras, sillas e incluso la ventana era enorme. La reina, una vez que vio a su hija, no apartó su vista de ella. —¡Estás muy hermosa!

—Gracias madre.

—Supongo que estás lista, ¿no es así?— preguntó la reina.

—Así es.

—En ese caso, te permitiré salir, pero promete que tendrás mucho cuidado, sé discreta, también no regreses tarde y nada de alcohol ni nada de salir con chicos. Y por favor, no vayas sola nunca. No quiero que nada te pase...— dijo su madre muy preocupada, sabía que todo eso era muy peligroso, pero no quería seguir viendo a su hija tan deprimida.

—Lo prometo— contestó la castaña, sin apartar la vista de la reina.

—Confío en ti— su madre dio unos pasos al frente y se detuvo —ahora puedes irte, uno de nuestros mejores guerreros te espera, él será quien te vigilará y sobre todo, él te protegerá. Espero que disfrutes del festival, y no hagas nada indebido— dijo severa la última parte —Nos veremos más tarde.

—No te preocupes madre, haré lo que me dices. Hasta luego— y diciendo esto, Zelda se retiró de ahí y se dirigió a la salida del palacio. Durante su camino, mostró una gran sonrisa, no podía creer lo que sucedía, después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora su madre le permitía salir, podría divertirse y sobre todo, escapar de aquel lugar que para ella siempre sería un aburrido castillo.

Con paso rápido, se dirigió a uno de los pasillos que dirigía a las afueras del palacio, buscando el mejor camino donde no podría encontrar a nadie y, principalmente, para que no la descubrieran, ya que sabía que todo aquello era arriesgado, pues si su padre la descubría seguro que terminaría la poca libertad que había obtenido.

Después de unos minutos, consiguió salir sin levantar sospechas, y como su madre le había dicho, alguien la esperaba afuera, oculto entre la oscuridad. Por un segundo, ella lo observó pero no pudo distinguir mucho, ya que era de noche y el hecho de que ese tipo estuviera oculto no le ayudaba en nada. Lo que sí vio es que no traía armadura puesta, así como tenía la cabeza al descubierto.

—Buenas noches princesa— saludó aquel individuo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella, revelándose. Era una mujer que no debía pasar de los treinta años, de cabello cenizo, ojos color rojos y tez morena —Es bueno verte de nuevo— sonrío alegre, habían pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez.

—¡Impa!— la princesa se lanzó en un abrazo hacia la mujer, se veía muy alegre —¡Te extrañé muchísimo!— decía mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho princesa— dijo la mujer correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Zelda no podía creerlo, había pasado mucho desde que había salido de viaje, que pensaba que ya no regresaría. Impa fue como la segunda madre de la chica, siempre la había apoyado en situaciones difíciles, le había dado consejos e incluso jugaba con ella cuando era una niña. Ahora que la veía de nuevo, no podía evitar mostrar una hermosa sonrisa. En esos momentos, la necesitaba más que nadie, ya que sus padres jamás podrían compararse con ella, los Reyes siempre estuvieron muy ocupados, pero Impa siempre estuvo a su lado.

—¿Cuándo regresaste?, ¿por qué no me escribiste?— cuestionó la chica mientras se soltaba. Había recibido cartas de ella, pero nunca le había dicho que regresaría pronto.

—Esta misma tarde por fin pude volver— contestó Impa —Lamento no haberte escrito, pero no tenía tiempo.

—¡No importa!, porque te quedarás, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, princesa— dijo la mujer mientras sonreía a la chica, las dos se veían muy felices.

—¡No has cambiado nada desde que te fuiste!— comentó la joven una vez que la vio mejor.

—Pero tú has crecido mucho, ¡y estás muy hermosa!— señaló la mayor —Por cierto, será mejor que vayamos al pueblo, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que inicie el festival.

—¡Es cierto!— exclamó la princesa recordando por qué estaban ahí —¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar pronto!

Las dos se pusieron en marcha, mientras que por el camino compartían algunas palabras. Impa le contó lo que había pasado mientras estuvo fuera de Hyrule, mientras que la chica le compartía aquellas historias increíbles que había leído y escuchado en el pueblo. Por un momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, la chica se sentía realmente feliz. Ese día no podía ser mejor.

 **Vaya que tardé en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones, la falta de tiempo e inspiración, además de que tengo otras historias que actualizar y algunos y que otros asuntos que arreglar.**

 **Como en el capítulo anterior, quiero decir que es muy probable que tarde en subir otro capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo y sobre todo... Creo que he perdido el toque, digo, es que... Es difícil de explicarlo, creo que no me ha quedado muy bien... Me resulta complicado seguir escribiendo, ya no tengo tantas ideas para estas historias desde que... Algo pasó (jeje, no diré qué)**

 **Otra de las razones sería que estoy de viaje, todavía :c y hace tiempo, y con eso me refiero a hace meses, he perdido un poco el interés por la saga Zelda T^T y no sé por qué. De hecho sí sé, pero será mi secreto**

 **Pero bueno, basta de hablar de eso, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste :3 y si no... Pues intentaré hacer más interesantes mis historias.**

 **Como siempre, consejos y sugerencias son bienvenidas, así como sus hermosos comentarios.**


End file.
